The invention relates to in-line filter assemblies and servicing methods.
An in-line filter assembly has an inlet duct axially aligned in-line along an axis with an outlet duct, and a filter element therebetween filtering fluid flowing axially therethrough. The present invention arose during continuing development efforts directed towards such assemblies, including improvements facilitating replaceability of the filter element, serviceability, cost savings to minimize the number of discarded parts upon servicing and the reduced environmental impact thereof, and in the case of automotive application enabling servicing and replacement in tight under-hood conditions.